


Liar

by Townycod13



Series: Misc SP Drabbles [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: A conversation without truth.





	Liar

Like staring into the eyes of a liar.

Logically the lies only applied to one person. Could one be defined as a liar if they reserved untruths for one individual alone?

Perhaps that's a bigger question than anyone can answer with complete conclusiveness. Perhaps the liar in front of him is the only one that could truly know.

He knows that the Being is a liar. A dirty, disgusting, and degrading Liar with no regard for how Its promises break off pieces of his sanity, bit by bit.

“Hello, again.” He greets hollowly.

HELLO, AGAIN. It returns with finality.

“Is this the end?” he questions, flesh peeling off even as his words play off the edge of his tongue.

DEATH IS ALWAYS FINAL.

Liar. He’d like to scream. Liar. He’d like to cry. _Liar_. He’d like to beg.

His lungs are melting and his eyesight drains out of the corner of his vision though. He won’t be able to see soon. Won’t be able to accuse his long time companion and hated nemesis.

Death stares back impassively.

The last thing he sees is the eye of a liar.

There’s no rush though, eternity is a long time, and one day he’ll find time to voice his concerns.

_See you again, then._

__

**Author's Note:**

> big apology if you keep up with any of my other fics. I probably won't be updating much this week or next week. Work is kinda insane right now. As soon as I have time I'll get back on it, swearsies XD
> 
> in the meanwhile have a dumb drabble XD


End file.
